prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH15
is the 15th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to'' Futari Wa Pretty Cure, and also the 64th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Hikari goes out with her friends, Nao and Miu, while Honoka studies at the Library and Nagisa gets some bread. The three separate parties then decide to hang out together as Hikari learns more about life and friendship. '' Summary At school, Hikari stares at the sky through a window while her classmates spend their time chatting. Seeing how lonely Hikari seems, Nao and Miu decide to invite her to join them at the Flea Market that weekend. When they leave for the market, Nao asks how Hikari usually spends her time, and she explains that she works at her cousins' Cafe. Nao asks if it is okay that she isn't helping out today, and Hikari explains that she already got her okay. In Akane's words, "study life". Surprised by how formal Hikari is, the girls tell her that she can just be casual with them. They head to the Flea Market and look through the cute and cool-looking clothes. Later, the girls decide to take a break and talk about those who they admire or look up to. Hikari recalls what Nagisa said and how she behaved with Fujipi, and her friends hear her repeat Nagisa's name, so they agree that she is very cool. While Nao thinks she is the best, Miu prefers Honoka- and it is shown that they mimic their role models. They almost start to bicker after Miu comments that Nao will never be able to fulfill her wish of being exactly like Nagisa. To their surprise, they happen to see her nearby and she explains that she was sent out to purchase bread for her mom. She chats with the girls for a bit while Nao and Miu stare at her in awe before introducing themselves. While a little confused, Nagisa is delighted. Meanwhile, Honoka leaves the Library and comments on the wonderful weather before she leaves for the Market. Nagisa, Hikari, Nao, and Miu walk together and Hikari mentions having befriended Nagisa and Honoka. The girls are very excited, which startles Hikari for a moment. Nagisa suggests the four of them stop for a break when a basketball rolls down to her feet. She sees a game nearby and Nao returns the ball to the players before asking Nagisa if she would like to play with her. Nagisa reveals that she has never played before, which shocks Nao until she decides to mimic Nagisa, recalling how she is best at Lacrosse and a bit frightened of a basketball. Miu joins in by copying Honoka and getting into the history of Basketball- which confuses Nagisa until Nao goes to speak to the players to see if they can play. Nagisa is worried over facing high school boys, but Nao tells her not to worry since they have Nagisa and she pulls her aside to play with them. Hikari asks Miu if she would want to play, but she reveals she isn't very good at sports. Nao calls for them to join, but Miu refuses, instead giving Hikari a gentle push while telling her to "study life". The game starts and the girls are allowed to go first, as the boys insist. Miu sits by to watch when someone heads over to surprise her. Nagisa gets the ball and passes it to Hikari; who nervously tosses it into the basket. A boy steals it before it can get into it, and she apologizes to Nao for missing. Nao tells her to just forget it though, since it's only a game and Miu worries over the girls losing . Honoka, besides her, asks if Nao was her friend. Miu reveals her name to her, and Honoka compliments her as Miu expresses a moment of dumbfoundedness from talking to her role model. The girls try their best but the boys continue to win. They are soon exhausted and one of the boys suggest the girls practice shooting hoops and they decide to quit the game. Nagisa looks at Nao and seeing how hard she tried, she asks to play a little bit longer. Honoka calls for a break however, and Nagisa expresses joy in seeing her. She suggests that Nagisa plays like she would during lacrosse, and for Nao she tells her to trust her teammates a little more and not worry over Nagisa and Hikari. She also tells Hikari that she is at good positions, and just needs to shoot a little better. The girls return to the game and they take Honoka's advice. However, when Hikari tries to take the ball, she gets frightened and falls over. The ball rolls away from her but she quickly gets back up and the girls play together to win the game. Seekun and Pyuan suddenly arrive, with Seekun feeling quite regal at the time and Pyuan expresses amazement by the feeling of so many pure hearts that were put into a wholesome game. Circulas watches the girls and the sky suddenly begins to darken before he appears to ask them about the relationship between the Heartiels and the Queen's Resurrection. Nagisa claims there isn't one, but Circulas refuses to believe that and decides to ask Hikari. The girls transform and quickly a fight ensues. He threatens that the Garden of Rainbows will be consumed by the darkness, but Hikari opposes of that and transforms into Shiny Luminous. Circulas comes at her, but he is stopped by Black and White. He asks why she is bothering to protect Nao and Miu, as they are so powerless but she claims they are not. They were the first in her class to invite her out, and they are her friends. Together the girls combine their powers to use Extreme Luminario. The next day at school, Nagisa and Honoka eat some bread while going over how nice the day before had been. She returns to the store to pick up some more, but because the store had been sold out her mom got pretty upset. Honoka asked who could have eaten so much of it, causing Nagisa to shyly reveal she got really hungry after the game and their battle. It's then Nao and Miu run by. They stop to say hello, but they are in a hurry as they have morning duties. Hikari suddenly runs by and reveals that she also has them and calls her friends by their names, causing Honoka and Nagisa to express joy. Major Events *First appearance of Hikari's first-year classmates, Tabata Nao and Kagayama Miu Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pyuan Villains *Circulas Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart